Hiccups
by polka-dotted-pengiuns
Summary: Do you think I would be considered insensitive if I said that she's incredibly attractive when she's angry? Probably' Nita gets the hiccups and it's Kit to the rescue. Involves hiccup cures and two people finally admitting to what we all know is true.


**Hiccups**

"Kit?" Nita asked, she sounded so annoyed that I just had to look up from my homework.

"Nita?"

"I'm dying," she states rather bluntly. I cock my head.

"…You're dying?"

"I'm _hic_ dying," she confirms. She closed her manual and leaned back in her chair, as if to say, 'Here I am Powers, take me now.'

I close my text book, figuring I probably wouldn't be getting much work done at the moment.

"And why, pray tell, are you dying?"

"Because, _hic_," She scowled. "I've got the stupid, _hic, _hiccups!"

I, having known Nita for so long, know this will be a while. I tiredly rub the bridge of my nose and turn to my friend, raising an eyebrow.

"Um…poor Nita?"

"Yes poor Nita!" She explodes, slapping her hand down on her book. "Poor Nita can't control her breathing spasms and it's driving her NUTS!"

Would I be considered insensitive if I said I think she's incredibly attractive when she's angry? Probably.

"Well, did you look up a spell to make them go away?"

She scowls.

I'll take that as a yes.

"Of course, _hic_, I did! But there wasn't one!"

I cover my smile with my hand; she probably wouldn't appreciate me laughing at her in her time of need. Respect your elders and all that.

Judging by her glare, she isn't fooled.

"Well," I said, once I mastered my self. "Have you tried to normal way?"

She cocks her head in an adorably thoughtful sort of way.

"No, actually," She mutters eventually. Then looks up at me.

"Scare me," she orders.

"Um," I try to think of a way to scare her. I've got it! "I saw Carl dancing to the radio with his wrench when he was fixing the sink once!"

Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Kit, _hic,_ that's not scary, that's just nasty in a, _hic, _scary sort of way."

"But, it _is _scary," I smile, she stares at me in amusement until she hiccups again…

and then she scowls.

"I heard that if you hold your breath, they go away."

Without any hesitation, she just trusts me like that, she sucks in a deep breath, crosses her arms, and learns back in her chair to wait.

I smile, rather proud of myself, and open my book once more to study, now that Nita has stopped complaining.

If only…

Sadly, my life isn't that simple. Nita hiccups while holding her breath and begins to choke. I patiently thump her on the back while wondering idly if she gets the same exhilaration from the simple touch as I do.

Probably not.

I'm just weird like that.

She finally stops coughing and glares at me once more.

And glares…

And glares some more.

"Well, it always works for me," I state in my defense. Go me. Kit-one. Nita-none.

Hey, that rhymed!

"Well, I'm not you," she mutters angrily.

That's probably a good thing too, it'd be kind of awkward to be head over heals with yourself.

"Maybe you could drink water from the far side of the glass?" I suggest.

"I'll try anything," Nita moaned and hiccupped once more.

She'd probably hit me if she found out how amusing I thought this whole situation was. I let out a brief chuckle as I stood up and was proved right. I rubbed my shoulder as I got up to get her a cup of water

I plopped the glass in front of her, Nita stood up and bent over to get a drink from the far side of the rim and took a sip. She once more began to cough and splutter as she was soaked by the drink and got it up her nose. I thumped her on the back once more.

I laughed as she finished wiping the water off her nose.

"I don't know who thought of these cures, but I'm assuming they were incredibly drunk at the time." I laughed, "That, or really stupid."

"You and, _hic,_ me both," she muttered and laughed right along with me, it was a nice change from the…

Nita Callahan Glare of Death

as patented by Nita Callahan.

"How about standing on your head while drinking a glass of water?"

She gives me a desperate look. Then grudgingly stands up and walks over to the wall.

I can't help it.

I crack up as I realize that she's actually going to do it. She glares and leans into a handstand, supporting herself against the wall. Still sniggering slightly, I move to hand her the glass.

She doesn't have a free hand to take it. Hers are all occupied with keeping her from falling to her doom.

"Hold me up," she says.

Curse the blush. CURSE IT!

"Hold…um, as in touch you…and—

"Yes, Kit."

I swallow hard and put my hands on her waist, she takes one hand off the ground and I put the glass in it, then returning my hand to its former position on her waist.

You know, I could almost imagine us dancing like this at one of the school dances, but she would be standing straight, and I wouldn't be facing her feet.

I am shocked out of my musings by her...

Yes.

Coughing and spluttering.

I gently lower her to the ground and…

Yes.

Thump her on the back once more, like the handsome gentleman I am. It's sort of becoming a routine, you know?

The Cough, Splutter, and Thump Routine,

as patented by Kit Rodriguez.

Once she stops, she glowers at the glass. I pick it up for fear that the glass will end up exploding from the fierce gaze.

"Maybe you should just sit back down and wait for them to go away," I suggest, using the now empty cup in my hand as a shield of sorts. I can see it now…

The Shield Cup,

as patented by Kit Rodriguez.

I'm going to be rich some day.

She sighs and stops the glare.

"Though, _hic, _I hate to admit it, _hic,_ you're probably right," she mutters dryly, with that adorable half smile.

Would it be considered insensitive to say that she's incredibly attractive when she's defeated?

Probably.

We return to our places at the table, me to my history book and her to idly flipping through the manual.

Once she looks completely engrossed, still hiccupping though, I call silently.

'_Ponch?'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_Nita has a dog biscuit in her pocket. Come get it, boy!'_

I hear the sound of the dog racing though the house. Nita doesn't. I grin.

Ponch runs into the kitchen and knocks Nita over, completely out of her chair so they're sprawled out on the floor, and begins nosing through her jacket pockets.

Her scream is still reverberating throughout my house.

"Ponch! What— what are you doing!"

'_Biscuit, biscuit, biscuit!"_

"I don't have a—

She turns to me, and just happens to notice my rather maniacal smile.

"You're evil," she muttered, a reluctant grin spreading its way across her features.

I smile wider.

"You're hiccups are gone aren't they?" I state smugly. She DID tell me to scare her…

Nita pauses to see if what I say is true.

It is.

Her eyes widen in realization and she tugs me to the floor beside her, hugging me so tight my head starts spinning…

Or is that just her shampoo?

Whatever it is, no matter how much I enjoy it. Certain things need tending too, such as—

"Need… air…need… oxygen…need… blood flow…"

"Nonsense," she giggles, holding me tighter. I'm not complaining.

My lungs are.

"Breathing is overrated."

She squeezes me one last time before letting go before she pulls back and stares me straight in the eyes.

"You, Christopher Rodriguez, are a great person."

Then she grabs my jacket and pulls me to her, capturing my lips in hers.

It was…wow. Let's just say, I have just kissed Nita Callahan and I can now die happy.

We pulled apart, it was short and sweet…but

…wow. There's no other way to describe it. Just wow and the tingling that her lips left on mine.

"You, Juanita Callahan, are a wonderful girl," I smiled. Glad that I could finally tell her.

She smiles, and I lean in to kiss her once more, this time longer. And it was going pretty well too…

until I hiccupped.

I chocked and ended up doubled over coughing.

Nita patiently thumped me on the back until I was done.

She's such a good person.

**A/N—**

**Well, this is my first Young Wizards fanfic, and also the first I've posted in the first person, so I would appreciate your thoughts. I had the hiccups and nothing to do while making spaghetti, and you now see the result here. So…**

**REVIEW!**

**That is all.**


End file.
